Fred and George listen to Brotherly Love
by Anakaraya Slytherin
Summary: Fred and George get a computer for their birthday. They stumble across the band " Gred and Forge" and listen to the song " Brotherly Love" what do they think? WARNING: Mentions of incest. Don't like don't read


**First Fred & George story! ^-^ Hope you like it! ( sorry for any spelling or lyric mistakes. I wrote down the lyrics while listening to the song) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Fred would still be alive. I also don't own the song "Brotherly Love" that is owned by the Band Gred and Forge**

**WARNINGS: mentions of twincest, incest, and mild cursing. Don't like incest don't read. **

Fred and George had just gotten a computer for their Birthday. They had decided to look up a muggle website called youtube that Hermione told them about. They listened to some muggle bands and singers and then decided to see if they could find some of their favorite wizard bands. They typed in "wrock" and scrolled down. Then George spotted a band called "Gred and Forge"

" hey look here Fred! They have the same nicknames as us!" George said.

" well click them George!" Fred answered.

After listening to the songs " Save the quibbler" and " My ears not here", they realized that the band was singing about them! Or at least in their point of view. Feeling happy that muggles knew about them and thought they were cool enough to write songs about, they listened to about 5 other songs before finding a song called " brotherly love".

" I wonder what's that one about?" George wondered out loud.

" It can't be bad, if its by Gred and Forge!, lets listen to it!" Fred said excitedly.

_Chillin on the couch with Fred_

_In his lap is where I lay my head_

_We spend our Saturday evenings watching Brokeback Mountain_

_Again_

"What's Brokeback Mountain?" George asked curiously.

" I think its something called a movie, Hermione told me about it, now shush!" Fred answered, his eyes glued to the lyrics

_Well this movie is getting me hot_

_Good thing I like my brother a lot_

_Actually he's the best looking guy in the world_

_Just like me_

" what the-?" George's words were caught off by Fred covering his mouth with his hand.

_Brotherly love is what we got_

_Brotherly love so freaking hot_

_Brotherly love it's the Weasley way_

" George?"

" Yes Fred?"

" is this song about what I think it is?"

" I think so"

They kept listening.

_One night I followed Percy and Ron _

_Walking to the attic arm in arm_

_I just had to see what they were doing_

_I'll admit it was pretty cool_

_They had a threesome Percy, Ron, and the ghoul_

_Who knew that splattergroit could be sexy?_

" Oh bloody hell" George said during the chorus. He looked pretty green.

" We shouldn't tell Hermione about this" Fred said with a weak smile.

_Here's the truth about Charlie and Bill_

_They went to play Quidditch on Stowted hill_

_I grabbed my broom and thought that I would join them_

_I saw them there by the light of the moon_

_Bill was riding something but it wasn't his broom_

_Now I now that Charlie's not a natural red head_

" Oh Merlin" Fred said, his face now greener than the Slytherin's crest.

" I always knew Charlie's hair was from a bottle." George said in a weak attempt a making a joke.

_And now back to me and Fred_

" Oh god" George groaned.

_We moved our party from the couch to the bed_

_I quickly levitated our mirror up to the ceiling_

_Or sneakascope was blaring but we didn't care_

"Ron" they said together.

_Fred said "accio!" to my underwear_

_We always like to keep it in the famillyyyy!_

_Brotherly love is what we got_

_Brotherly love so freakin hot_

_Brotherly love is the Weasley way_

_Brotherly love that's how we rock_

_Brotherly love Fred's such a fox_

_Brotherly love we keep it in the fa-ma-lyyy!_

_Ba ba ba, ba, ba ba ba ba_

_Ba ba ba, ba, ba ba ba ba_

_Ba ba ba, ba, ba ba ba ba_

_Ba ba ba ba_

The minute the song had finished the twins quickly shut their computer and sat on their bed, staring at nothing. They both looked pretty sick.

" that was-" George hesitantly said. He really had no idea what he wanted to say.

" weird" Fred said.

"repulsive" George answered. Then they smiled and started saying words one at a time.

"sick"

"wrong"

"creepy"

"perverted"

"lets listen again!" they said together. And they did.

**I had always wondered what the twins would have said when listening to this song. I hope they weren't to OOC. :)**

**I would like to thank the band Gred and Forge for making such a strange, but hilarious song. I would also like to thank JK Rowling for creating two of my favorite characters. You guys are the best!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


End file.
